


Can I sleep with you brother?

by KingThorinII



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingThorinII/pseuds/KingThorinII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Frerin asked Thorin if he could sleep with his big brother<br/>One time Thorin asked Frerin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I sleep with you brother?

**Author's Note:**

> Durin brothers...No more to be said

 

* * *

 

The battle was over, it was done, the battle of Azanulbizar was done. Many had fallen, beyond the count of grief. One of the fallen however was of Durin's line, a much too young fallen one, of Durin's line." T...Thorin." The young dwarf whom's body hung in his elder brother's arms had turned numb and quite cold already.

" S..Shh...sh....s..spare your strength Frerin." Tears filled blue eyes that watched down upon his younger sibling. He had the feeling he failed, he failed to protect his little brother and now he had to watch him die. " It's going to be alright, you're going to be alright."

"T..Thorin..." The younger one spoke again, his voice heavy with fear and tears now rolled down the younger his cheeks."Can I sleep with you....Brother?'

"So now it's only brother ..I thought you called me differently" Thorin said with a smile, tears now falling down his own cheeks. "A..Aye...sorry....C..Can I..sl..sl..e..eep..Th..Thorin...C..Can I sleep...with you..B...Big..brother." Frerin's hand fell to the ground and his body which shivered turned absolutely numb. 

"Yes...yes you can sleep with me little brother." He heard his voice break and he lifted the younger dwarf more up to his chest. Holding him tightly while tears streamed down his cheeks. "You can..."

* * *

 

 

 

"THWOWIN, THWOWIN!" The voice of a small child rang through the entire mountain at night, tiny naked feet were smacked onto the hard cold ground when the child made his way to the main hall, to find his big brother who was spending his evening with some dwarves of his age." THWOWIN THWOWIN MWOWNSTEW!

"Frerin...I told you so many times there are no monsters in your room" The older boy sighed and lifted his little brother up." Now you know you can't run around in the mountain at this time, Adad will be furious if he finds out tomorrow." 

"Buwt mwownstew! iwt wawnts tow eawt Fwewin!" The little boy yelled into his brother's face and tears streamed down his little cheeks. Of course Thorin couldn't bring the little one back to his room and be done with it. He would never heard the end of it from his father, nor from his own guilt.

"Fine, fine, I'll see if the monster is still there and if he is I'm going to chase him away, but if he's gone you're going to be a good boy and go back to sleep understood?" He looked at the little one who nodded heavily and leaned more against his older sibling with a sigh. "Now let's see how big this monster of yours is." He said as he brought his little brother back to his room. He searched around in the room and of course under the bed before he faced his little brother who sat on the bed, holding his pillow tightly.

'' No monsters to be found...go back to sleep" he ruffled the child his hair and walked back to the door, sighing deeply when he heard his little brother sniffle,  already knew where this was going."....Alright...come on then, but I don't want you drooling in my ear like the last time." He walked back to the boy and lifted him up once more.

"Dwoews thwat mwean Fwewin cawn sweep wiwth ywou Bwig Bwothew?" The child his eyes widened and his little arms flew around Thorin's neck" Ywouw thew bwest bwig bwothew Fwewin haws!"He pressed a big wet kiss on the other's cheek and soon turned groggy with sleep." Wiwll ywou pwotewct Fwewin?" 

Thorin rubbed his wet cheek dry and frowned at the little one in his arms." I'm the only big brother you have, of course I'll protect you." he added quietly and lay the little one down in his bed." Sleep tight little brother."

"Sweep twiwght Thwowin, Fwewin lowve ywou" The little one returned and soon fell fully asleep.

* * *

 

The taste of blood felt heavy on his tongue, he didn't know when the battle started or ended. He did know he was in a tent, bandaged, weak and close to death. "Dwalin....g...get Bilbo." He stared up at his friend, his cousin, his right hand whom's eyes now were nothing but grief and anger."P..Please..I must make amends" He coughed once, more blood filled his mouth or so he thought to feel. Soon Dwalin returned with the smaller man. The poor thing seemed broken and battered, like his very soul was ripped from his body.

"Don't be sad....Master Baggins..I go now...to the halls of my fathers." He gave the halfling a weak smile and reached up to the man his cheek." If only I am to earn your forgiveness...I would like to take back my words at the gate....and part in friendship."

"I..It wasn't you, I.I the Arkenstone....I.." A finger was brought to the smaller man his lips, a cold finger which  trailed down the hobbit his chin and rested upon his chest." No....no.Gandalf was right....There's more in you of good than you know, hild of the kindly West,  some courage and wisdom blended in measure....I'm glad i had the privelege to witness that." He coughed again and gasped for air a few times.

"If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world."He whiped a tear away from Bilbo's cheek and gave him that last whole hearted smile which was so rare."  But sad or merry, I must leave it now. Farewell my good thief." Thorin gestured Dwalin to guide Bilbo out of the tent again. He wanted to die in peace and silence.

"Hmm...You're late." He spoke when everyone was gone. A smile of relief lit up his face. Relief when the pain was ending, when everything he ever carried along now fell of his shoulder. And relief now he saw the familair face again, he had been longing to see for many years " Can I sleep with you.. Little brother"


End file.
